


Colin

by Gigi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colin

In the darkness.  
I saw him watching.

In the darkness.  
A flash of light.

In the darkness.  
He waits.

In the darkness.  
He laughs.

In the darkness.  
Late at night.

In the darkness.  
He knows his plan.

In the darkness.  
There is nothing that can stop him.

In the darkness.  
He takes upon his weapon.

In the darkness.  
He knows what he hunts.

In the darkness.  
He calls out for him.

In the darkness.  
He knows it all.

In the darkness.  
There nothing that can stop him.

In the darkness.  
He's a monster ready to kill.

In the darkness.  
He swims in lust.

In the darkness.  
He does what he must.

In the light.  
He's innocent.

In the light.  
He's sweet.

In the light.  
He's just Colin to me.


End file.
